Thirty Days of the Order of the Phoenix
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Written for 30 drabbles in 30 days.  The rating is just to be safe, and these stories jump around from the original order to the one during the second war.  Hope you enjoy!
1. Sapphires

**1. Sapphires**

As the first Order meeting began since the end of the first war all Remus could think about was Alice Longbottoms blue eyes that were just like sapphires. He'd visited her and Frank once after they were tortured, and once was definitely enough. As the meeting began Remus remembered those eyes and how their was something they were fighting for.


	2. Love? What do I know about love?

**2. Love? What do I know about love?**

Molly sat at the table at Grimmauld Place reading a magazine. Tonks walked up to her and studied her as she read. Molly seemed really into the magazine so she dared not to disturb her.

"What was it you wanted my dear?" Molly asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"Molly I was wondering what you could tell me about love?" Molly stifled out a laugh; sometimes she wondered about Tonks. After all did she realize that she had seven children and a husband?

"Love? What do I know about love?" Molly said jokingly and got up and walked away. Tonks stared blank confused, but couldn't help but laugh at herself as she realized she just asked Molly Weasley one of the most loved woman in the world.


	3. Hundreds

**Hundreds**

The order gathered around the dining room table at Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore stood to give a speech.

"Now I know that we have lost many people recently, but I foresee in the near future hundreds of people joining us." Everyone looked around confused and Tonks finally spoke.

"Umm I don't think we can fit even one hundred people in this sham of a house." At that Walburga Black's portrait from down the hall began to scream.

"Nymphadora I don't mean in this house, but like for our cause." Tonks nodded and the portrait continued to shriek about mudbloods, blood traitors, and the house of her fathers.

"I swear I want to kill that woman and she's already dead" Elphias Doge shouted from down the table after a few minutes. Tonks got up and stormed out of the room she was going to settle this for good. She changed herself so she would look like she would if she hadn't been a metamorphagus. She thought that she looked too much like her mother though.

She pulled back the curtain and looked the woman straight in the face. The woman stopped shrieking for a moment, and looked at her.

"Are you Bellatrix's daughter have you come to save me from the filth that walks through this house." Tonks laughed and silenced the portrait. Her similarities to the Black family had actually helped for once.

"Nope I'm the blood traitor's daughter." Walburga began to scream again, but only Tonks could see that. She walked away and couldn't help, but smile at the small feat she had achieved that day.


	4. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

Kingsley Shacklebolt lathered on the suntan lotion as he sat in the sunshine on the beach. It had been another bad day at the ministry and he had decided to go on an outing with some of the members of the order.

"Kingsley do you really need the sunscreen?" Minerva asked.

"Yes believe it or not I burn." Minerva gave him an odd look, but placed her towel next to him. She did find it quite odd that a African American could burn. She looked around and saw Remus in the shade of a tree nearby.

"He's being awful jumpy" Kingsley said as he watched Tonks try to pull Remus out from under the tree. This was then followed by Sirius, transformed into a dog, pulling him into the sand.

"You would think the sun's a full moon" Minerva added and Kingsley had to laugh. He never realized that the transfiguration teacher had a sense of humor.


	5. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

Emmeline sat in the moonlight and shut her eyes. Just moments ago she had seen what this moonlight had done to a man; a good man. Why it was so cruel she would never know, but she was glad the moonlight didn't affect her. For her the moonlight offered peace. After a day of fighting the moon came up and showed an eerie but friendly light. It was a sign of happiness for her because if there was night then the pain of the day was gone.


	6. Fiery Orange Hair

**Fiery Orange Hair**

In the old days the order was marked by nothing in particular really. The Death Eaters had their mark, but the order really never had anything that distinguished them from others. Now that the second war had come it seemed many of the order members had fiery orange hair. It seemed that the Weasley's took a large part in the order and in truth they did.

Molly was the mother of the order and Arthur was a wise man who took on a snake for the cause. Bill had endured a werewolf and Charlie had given up time with his dragons in Romania. Percy eventually came back only after he realized Fudge had gone rogue. George gave his ear and Fred gave his life. Ron spent his time with his best friend finishing what they had started and Ginny gave one of the most important things. She gave up the love of her life for a short while and without him the order would never be complete.


	7. Marked

**Marked**

Today was the anniversary of the day he got marked. Today was the day he began to kill Lily.

**I know this was short, but I think that's all that needed to be said. **


	8. Blissful

**Blissful**

Sirius could only describe being a dog as blissful. There was something about being completely different from every other human that gave him a thrill. Maybe it was that being a dog left the world he hated behind. Whatever it was though he knew that if it weren't for Harry he would definitely be a dog today.


	9. Groan

**Groan**

"Nymphadora!" Moody shouted as Tonks continued to change her nose for Ginny. Tonks' hair turned red and everyone at the table besides her and Moody let out a groan. This was about to be another painfully long fight about Tonks' first name.


	10. Why in the world would you do that!

**Why in the world would you do that?**

Arthur Weasley sat at the end of the table staring into midair.

"Arthur what are you thinking about?" Molly asked as she entered the room.

"Flying" She stared at him puzzled.

"And why are you thinking about flying?"

"Because I'm going to fly in one of those muggle contraptions and you can't stop me." Molly stared at her husband shocked.

"Why in the world would you do that?" Arthur cleared his throat and stood to face his wife.

"Because I've come to realize that life goes by really fast and you should take a chance while you have it." At that he kissed her and Molly just sighed. Hopefully this would just fail like all his other plans.


	11. Empty

**Empty**

Molly Weasley stopped cold at what Arthur had just said. There was no way Gideon and Fabian could be dead; they were some of the best wizards of the age. She sat down as Charlie came up to her flying his dragon around her.

"Charlie please just don't right now mummy's upset." Arthur spoke as the child continued to play around his broken hearted mother.

"Let him be Arthur" Molly spoke slowly. Her heart may have seemed empty, but her children would always be there to fill it.


	12. Raving

**Raving**

Sirius had seen many raving things. He had seen the raving beauty of his cousin, but also her raving madness. It made him upset as he saw what Voldemort did to her. He'd grown to hate her and the rest of his family, but he would always remember when they were young and she was his protector and nothing else mattered; nothing else mattered.


	13. Continually

**Continually**

Sirius tried his hardest to contain the emotion that continually spread throughout him. He was still grieving even though James and Lily had been gone for so long. Every time he looked at Harry he wanted to call him James. He was so much like his father, but so different at the same time.

"Sirius is everything ok?" Molly asked as she set dinner out. It was All Hallows Eve and Sirius was just not in the mood. He wasn't really in the mood for anything.

"No" he said finally and Molly came and hugged him. Sirius just let her and resisted the growing urge to let that emotion go and cry.


	14. Maniac

**Maniac**

Kingsley sat in his office wondering when the madness would stop. The dark lord had fallen months ago, but the maniac Bellatrix Lestrange still seemed to be on the rampage. He had received owl yesterday about what had happened to Alice and Frank and he was upset; very upset. It was things like this that needed to stop. The madness of one person should not affect others. As he got his coat and headed to the Lestrange's hearing he prayed to god that the maniac got what she deserved.


	15. Dreamily

**Dreamily**

Emmeline stared at James dreamily. He was a sight to be seen, but he was Lily's not hers. His hazel eyes darted between his friends as Dumbledore continued to talk about the threat of Dumbledore. She thought it was cute the friendship that they had keep together since school started. _But he's Lily's, _and when she remembered that she stopped staring at him dreamily.


	16. Closed

**Closed**

Remus stared at Ollivander's wand shop he still couldn't believe that it was actually closed up. He had gotten his wand there many years ago and with the shop closed he knew that hope was beginning to fade. The days seemed to be getting darker and just the aura in Diagon Alley was not its normal happy tone.

"Remus come on we have to get to Grimmauld Place." Tonks touched Remus softly and he turned. He knew one thing for sure it was hard to keep his eyes closed when he was around her.


	17. Opened

**Opened**

There weren't many open doors when Charlie came back home to visit that year. The war was beginning to pick up speed and most doors remained shut; not wanting unfriendly characters to enter. The only opened doors where the order of the phoenix which he joined along side his family. They wanted people to fight and he was more than willing to do so.


	18. Judgmental Much?

**Judgmental Much?**

Ginny stormed out of the chimney of Grimmauld Place rather annoyed. She was sick of Ron being such a bloody arse all the time.

"Come on Ginny what's the matter you know I was just picking." She stormed to the table where Tonks and Moody where sitting having a conversation.

"I just wish you wouldn't go around saying I love Harry so much." She really didn't appreciate her mother coming to her and asking if she still had a crush on Harry when she really did.

"Ok then Ginny." They got along for the rest of the night until Harry was brought up again.

"Oh would you just stop Ronald" she shouted tears streaming into her eyes. Even Tonks was surprised by this.

"Are we bi-polar much?" she said sarcastically. Ginny just smiled through her tears and looked straight at Tonks."

"You're judgmental much your hair is bi polar." At that Tonks changed her hair to three different colors.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Everyone including Moody laughed Tonks really did have no room to talk on the bi polarness.


	19. Dancing

**Dancing**

Dancing was one thing the order rarely participated in. With Voldemort rising again it was easier to plot than have fun. One night after an encounter with the death eaters Remus Lupin had decided enough was enough; they were going to have some fun.

"Let's go dancing" he suggested and for some reason everyone easily agreed. They apparated to a club on the east side of London and entered. It was filled with muggles, but they didn't care it was nice to be away from the chaos of the wizarding world for one night.


	20. Flower Garden

**Flower Garden**

Lily stepped into the flower garden holding young Harry in her arms. He yawned and she couldn't help but smile; he was so precious, so pure. She walked along the roses and lilacs and then stopped when she saw two flowers right next to each other. The lilies and petunias were laced together almost like they were one.

Lily looked to the sky and wondered what Petunia was up to these days. She would always miss her sister who was a beautiful flower just like her.


	21. Truthfully

**Truthfully**

When Elphias Doge remembered his dear friend Albus he truthfully didn't see what everyone else now saw. He saw the young boy who grew up only trying to protect his family and later on his sister. The boy who had fierce loyalty to his causes, but with that wretched woman's false accusations of him his reputation was tarnished.

Truthfully no one would see Albus Dumbledore as Elphias Doge did.


	22. Lies

**Lies**

Sirius couldn't believe he was being accused of such a heinous crime. Killing twelve innocent people for fun it was just unthinkable. And of course because of his stupid name words like pureblood, crazy, and death eater where thrown out. His family name which he had renounced years ago was what was causing all these lies. Sirius would never hurt anyone, and never in a million years would he have hurt James and Lily.


	23. Gone

**Gone**

He was gone. Those were the words that flashed through Tonks' head as she walked into her parent's house. Going back to them seemed like admitting that her mother was right, admitting that marrying him was wrong. Surprisingly enough though her mother didn't make a spectacle as she had expected.

"I'm so sorry honey let me get you some tea for your stomach." That was all she remembered before she starting sobbing in the middle of the living room. How could one man being out of her life hurt so much? Then she remembered he had also taken a piece of her heart when he'd gone.


	24. Bones

**Bones**

Charlie couldn't bring himself to look at the floor of Hogwarts. Sure he'd seen many terrible things; dragons dying, people being tortured, the world being taken over by darkness, but he never wanted to see human bones.

On countless occasions he had examined the remains of dragons to see how they had died and such, but seeing human bones well it made him think. What had this person done during their life? Did they have a family? How did they die? Not knowing the answers to these questions was nice, but when the bones on the floor belong to his brothers knowing the answers only made the discovery worse.


	25. Soldier

**Soldier**

Ginny wondered what made the order work as she sat around the table with them. Everyone seemed to function together as if they were one thing, one soldier fighting for the cause. She felt intimidated by some like Sirius, but with Tonks she felt like family, but then again whoever said being a soldier was easy.


	26. Amethyst

**Amethyst **

Remus figured out finally that the moon was amethyst. Just before he transformed he looked at the moon, but for years he couldn't figure out its color.

Was it green because it was jealous of the sun, or was it blue because it was sad? Was it black like the night itself or red and filled with anger. Remus figured it was amethyst because he despised the color and well everyone knew what he despised the most was the full moon.


	27. Water

**Water**

Lily imagined taking James and Harry to a water park. It would be something that neither of them had ever experienced and it would be fun to see their faces light up at all the cool things the muggle world had to offer.

But that would never happen she and James were on lockdown trapped in their own damn house. Sometimes she just wished to be found so she could be let free. Unfortunately her wish was granted in a terrible way.


	28. Fire

**Fire**

Benjy's skin burned like fire as the curse hit him. Being tortured was no fun, but hanging with Emmeline was always fun. They had grown up together as children and of course when she joined the order he did too. Now was the only time he regretted it the time he was tortured. Moments later the final curse was shot his way and he died blown into a million pieces. Dying wasn't the hard part it was the pain you faced getting there.


	29. I choose you

**I choose you.**

There was definitely one benefit of being in the order and that was everyone could be trusted. It wasn't as if a leader had come up and said _I choose you_, no it was actually volunteer. If someone was willing to volunteer to fight against the most powerful dark wizard of the time then they would bond perfectly with everyone else beside them.


	30. Stormier

**Stormier**

"The days used to be stormier Albus, but now they are calm." Harry's son nodded as he finished explaining the weather. He remembered those times when Voldemort's storm was beginning to pass through and all the people he had known.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and countless others; it was hard to believe that they were gone. It was even harder to believe that they would always be caught in the storm.

**Oh my god I finished this. I really wasn't inspired for the order and found that the prompts really inspired me for the death eaters more. I hope you enjoyed this fic and please, please, please review. Thanks so much. :D**


End file.
